Keep Holding On
by DragonChild85
Summary: My attempt at the second part of Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes.
1. Impression

Hi all! I'm baacckk!! Anyway, here is my attempt at the second set of challenges in Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes challenge. All of these are in chronological order, set between 'Time' and 'Home' of my _other_ story, 'Street Rat Recollections'. Please enjoy!

* * *

Theme: Impression

Summary: It just went to show how dedicated he was to their future.

* * *

She sang along with the radio as they rumbled through town in his newly used truck, her eyes dutifully closed. Behind her lids, the darkness made pretty swirls, and she laughed with abandon as they turned, her hands thrown into the air as if she rode a roller coaster. She trusted Jack, and if he said that she'd like the surprise, then she was sure that she would. 

She felt the truck grumble as they shifted gears, picking up speed, so she knew that they were leaving the city behind, heading for more open roadways. The radio station went to static, then cleared again as Jack fiddled with it while driving.

The scent of pine trees made her frown, and she turned her face towards the sky, inhaling deeply. It reminded her of the old neglected house they used to hide in when they were little, before SPD got them. Warmth surged through her as she remembered the easy friendship they had then.

The truck shuddering to a halt drew her from her musings, and she turned to Jack, questioning. She heard his door open and shut, and tracked him as he came around the front of the truck to her door. She started to question him, but he laughed and told her to wait, helping her down from the pickup and covering her eyes with his slightly calloused hands as he guided her.

As he drew his hands away, she froze, trapped in time. It was their hideout, their old secure den, but different. As she studied the difference, she realized it was because it had been cleaned…the weeds and ivy pulled, the glass removed and replaced, the porch swept clean.

He was explaining something about paychecks and setting aside money, and tracking owners, but she launched herself into his arms when he said, quietly 'Z, it's ours. Bought and paid for, the land and everything. We have a home now.'

As she wiped the joyful tears from her eyes, she smiled at him, impressed with the legal implications of everything that he had done. It just went to show how dedicated he was to their future. He had thought of everything, and sealed all loopholes, and was building their dream home.

And if her first impressions were right, it was going to be beautiful.


	2. Another Step

Theme: Another Step

Summary: It's just another step in their lives.

* * *

Syd fussed over Z as she straightened the bride's veil and carefully shifted the long auburn locks off her shoulders.

"Syd, would you chill out? It's no major deal!" Z exclaimed, exasperated by the fussing of her best friend. Syd stepped back, a light pink suffusing her cheeks.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous and excited" she explained, sighing. Z laughed, turning to the mirror to secure her earrings.

"Aren't I supposed to be the nervous one?" she teased, cocking her head as she fastened the other earring. Syd nodded, grabbing a brush to tease the tangles out of her own hair.

"Okay, okay, I get the point. Why aren't you nervous though?" she asked, pausing in the brushing. Z stepped back from the mirror, eyeing her appearance before turning to Syd.

"Why should I be? It's just another step in our lives," she explained, smiling. Syd giggled, and gazed at the pink diamond on her left hand.

"I know, but I was so scared when I got ready to walk down the aisle. I don't know why," she mused.

"The way I see it, we're just legally and spiritually confirming what we've always known," Z ruminated. A knock on the door alerted the women to another presence, before Anubis Cruger opened the door, peering around.

"Z? We're ready for you," he explained. She nodded, smoothing her sunglow yellow dress before she left their bedroom.

* * *

Jack had taken it upon himself to set up the side yard just so for their wedding, and had made sure that Z didn't see it before hand. He had rented several lawn chairs to set up for seating, and the focal point was a small hole dug in the ground with an infant tree lying beside it, picked up fresh from the nursery that morning. He was spiriting the roots with water as the pastor from a local church cleared his throat, alerting him to the start of the ceremony.

Z laughed softly to herself seeing this…it was just like Jack to go out of his way to make sure everything was perfect. Seeing Jack straighten and dust off his hands, her breath caught in her throat, and she froze for a moment, nervous for no apparent reason.

Then it was as if her father was at her shoulder instead of Commander Cruger, whispering reassurances that it would be okay. Everyone stood and turned, looking at her, and Cruger gently rested her hand on his arm, leading her down the aisle.

'Just take a step…another step…and another' she coached herself.

Before long, she was standing in front of the hole, and Cruger placed her hands in Jack's, and she looked up into his eyes, and everything vanished. The fear, the nervousness, the audience. It was just her and Jack, and the rest of their lives in front of them.

The ceremony itself went quickly, and the next thing that really registered in Z's mind was kneeling on the dewy grass, helping Jack cover the roots of the baby tree with the freshly turned dirt. Their fingers tangled, and he looked up at her, and grinned. Without conscious thought, they leaned together, sharing their first kiss as a married couple.

It was just another step to go.


	3. Moonlight

Theme: Moonlight

Summary: Everything looked so magical in the silvery light.

* * *

Jack rolled over on the air mattress, his arm landing in a cool pool of silvery light. His subconscious recognized this as abnormal, and gently pulled him from the land of dreams. He sat up, squinting and blinking at the empty spot beside him before he raised his gaze to the room.

It was empty.

Sighing, he slid off the mattress, not bothering with sweats or shorts. They were out in the middle of nowhere more or less…no nosy neighbors to fret, and no need for modesty when it was just the two of them.

He padded down the hall, through the kitchen, and paused by the screen door. She was leaning against the pillar of the porch, watching the yard. Quietly he phased through the door (he needed to oil and loosen it…it squeaked badly, and slammed shut rather hard. It was surprising that she came out and he never heard her) and slid his arms around her waist, projecting curiosity and slight worry across their faint mental link.

She sent back a mixture of peace, serenity, amazement, and weariness. She leaned against him, taking strength from his warm form as the stress and tension she didn't know she had melted away. With a quiet, heartfelt sigh, she rested her arms on his, watching the yard. With the moonlight glittering off the dew in the grass and on the trees, everything looked so magical in the silvery light.

He gently rested his chin on her head, inhaling the scent of her shampoo mixed with the scent of apple blossoms as they drifted across the yard. They watched as a fox emerged from the shadows, then melted away again. Eventually the lunar light settled their spirits, and together they made their way back to their bed, curling up like little puppies in the moonlight.

The night continued to watch them as they slept peacefully together.


	4. One Moment

Theme: One Moment

Summary: In that moment, it was just the three of them.

* * *

They sat in the waiting room of SPD's infirmary. Due to their genetic uniqueness, their relation to Kat, and Z's current employment with SPD, it was decided that it was best for all involved to have Z monitored by Kat.

Z chewed her lip nervously, and Jack frowned. It wasn't like her to get nervous over anything, let alone something routine as this. They both jumped when Kat cleared her throat, standing in the doorway.

"Z? We're ready for you," the feline murmured. Z nodded, standing with Jack. He hugged her tightly before letting her go. As she slid past Kat, the doctor looked at him. "Give us a moment, and I'll come get you," she explained. He nodded, resuming his seat.

Time dragged for what seemed like an eternity, as Jack waited and counted ceiling tiles. Idly he noticed that the third from the left, second row, was covered in blue speckles. Bemused, he started looking for the remaining four colors. So absorbed in his search, he phased through the chair when Kat touched his shoulder.

"Jack? You okay?" she asked. He nodded, cheeks burning with embarrassment. "We're ready if you are" was his signal to join Z in the other room.

She was lying on the table, stomach bared and slick with jelly when he approached her. She grabbed for his hand, clutching it tightly as Kat resumed her seat on the swivel chair beside the table. Pulling the monitor over, the doctor carefully slid the transducer around before nodding to herself. Looking at Z and Jack, Kat pointed with a gloved hand to a dark spot on the monitor.

"There we go…Say hello to your baby," she said softly over the whooshing sound being emitted. However, neither person heard her, instead focused on each other and on the tiny image on the screen.

For that moment, that one moment in time, everything froze. What was two had become three, and both knew their lives would never be the same again. Jack blinked hard to clear his vision; for some reason, it was fuzzy. As he felt liquid warmth trickle down his cheek, he smiled a little, turning to kiss Z. They had done this together, created a tiny little person that was a little of him, a little of her, and a little of it's own.


	5. The Call

Theme: The Call

Summary: His mind raced with thousands of possibilities, trying to reassure himself.

* * *

The phone ringing at the warehouse was nothing new, as their collections were growing by leaps and bounds now that SPD was putting out word of their needs. Jack had actually gotten to the point where he was tuning out the phone, as Piggy usually answered it.

"Hey, Jack! Phone's for you!" the alien yelled across the warehouse. Frowning to himself, he picked his way through the maze to the phone, putting his hand over the mouthpiece for a moment.

"Who is it?" he questioned. The other shrugged, so Jack turned back to the phone.

"Jack Landors speaking, how can I help you?" he said politely. The next words from the line froze his heart in it's place.

"Jack, it's Z. I need you to come home, _now,_" she answered, pain suffusing her voice.

"Z, what's wrong?" he questioned. His mind raced with thousands of possibilities in seconds, trying to failing to reassure him.

"I think something's wrong with the baby…I'm bleeding. Please, come home," she begged over the phone. He nodded, despite the fact that she couldn't see him.

"I'm on my way baby, hang on," he replied, loathing hanging up the phone. He stood still for a moment, struggling to function, before his body did it for him. He raced across the warehouse to where Ally was filing paperwork. "Ally, I'm leaving early. I gotta go," he muttered as he swiped his badge through the time clock. One look at him and she nodded, tossing his keys to him off the desk.

"Drive careful," she replied, worried.

He shoved the keys in the ignition, cranking the engine over and throwing the old girl into reverse without a thought to the crowded parking lot. He dug into his pocket as he turned the corner, making his way home, and dragged out his cellphone. Pressing and holding the nine keypad for several seconds, he held it to his ear as he navigated traffic.

"SPD, do you know your party's extension?" the operator asked.

"This is Jack Landors, I need to speak with Kat Manx, **now.** It's an emergency," he growled into the phone. He heard her clicking keys, and then Kat's voice.

"This had better be good Jack," the feline muttered as she took over the phone.

"It is. Z's bleeding."

Silence for a span of heartbeats, then the clinical detachment entered her voice. "Bring her in as fast as you can, I'll alert the cadets on patrol to keep an eye out for you. I'll be waiting for you guys," she replied, hanging up without another word.

He broke every speed limit sign he passed as he flew home.


	6. Lost

Theme: Lost

Summary: He didn't know how to help her.

* * *

The sound of crying alerted him to where she was, and he followed the sound up the stairs and down the hall, to the now useless nursery. As he paused in the doorway, his heart clenched, and his mind rebelled.

'She isn't the only one who is hurting, who lost a baby' his mind argued, angry. With a suffering sigh, he pushed it aside once again, crossing the hardwood floor to the helpless woman on the floor.

She was holding the bear that was supposed to be in the crib, the one that Bridge gave them when they first shared the news of the pregnancy. If the soaked and matted fur was any indication, she had been crying for awhile.

He put his hand on her shoulder, tensing in case she lashed out again. Instead, she just crumpled in on herself, sobbing harder. He enfolded her in an embrace, rocking gently. It had been a week since Kat 'regretfully informed' them of the miscarriage, and that their baby had died. A fluke in the genetics, she had said. Unforeseen and unpreventable, it didn't ease the burning pain in their chests when they passed the closed door, or saw a commercial with a baby on it.

A moment later, Z tensed, and he released her, used to the mood swings. She'd let him hold her for a little bit, then would lash out, trying vainly to relieve the agony. She turned tear-bright eyes on him, narrowed in anger, and growled. He eyed her warily, and she dropped the bear, curling her lip.

"How dare you come in here?" she asked, voice husky and ragged. "This is your fault!" she screamed, sliding away from him. As she gently retrieved the bear from the floor, he slowly stood and backed towards the door, anticipating the harsh 'GET OUT!' she threw at him. As he took a step to the side, out of her range of vision, he heard her start crying again, and slid to the floor, cradling his head in his hands.

He couldn't let her grieve by herself, but she wouldn't let him in, wouldn't let it go. He was at a loss about how to help her, and she wasn't giving him any clues.

As the crying in the other room faded to sniffles, he wiped his eyes, praying for the strength to see them through this together, and find their way again.


	7. Guilt

Theme: Guilt

Summary: He had tried his best to help her.

* * *

Z woke with a start, brought to conscious by some small noise. As she regained her bearings, her heart clenched. She was in the nursery. She crushed the green bear closer to her chest. She didn't want to leave, didn't want abandon the baby. Oh, her mind knew logically that it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't help but feel that it was. If she hadn't tried to get pregnant so early, if she had taken time off earlier when she was tired, if she hadn't used the glass cleaner a week before, if she hadn't done half a million things, then maybe the baby would still be theirs.

Kat said it was genetics…that something had gone wrong, and her body had decided to try again later. But it didn't help ease the burning knot of guilt in her stomach.

She sniffled, and realized that her throat was parched, so she reluctantly left the bear propped up in the crib, and made her way to the kitchen. As she passed the living room, she heard muttering, and looked in.

Jack was on the couch, face twisted as he mumbled and twitched in his sleep, fighting nightmares. With a sudden crashing realization, she knew he was dealing with their loss. And she realized that she wasn't the only one suffering. He had tried his best to help her, and she had screamed at him, shoving him out of her pain and out of her life. A new knot of white-hot guilt blazed into existence in her stomach, this time for treating her husband so badly. She knelt on the floor beside the couch, gently shaking him awake. He jolted, then looked at her with caution. She laid a hand along his jaw, blinking back tears. Dear god, she had lost the baby, but she couldn't stand losing him too. She sniffled, looking up at him.

"Jack, I'm so sorry." Her voice caught, but it didn't matter. He was crushing her in a hug, petting her hair gently. Together, they let each other's tears soothe their aches and pain, washing away the guilt as the dawn broke over the horizon.


	8. Match

Theme: Match

Summary: He fit right into their lives.

* * *

Several weeks after the disheartening miscarriage, Jack's truck rumbled through the country, Z in the passenger's seat. The house was too quiet…where it had once been peaceful, it was now oppressive, so they had come to a conclusion.

As they turned onto the dirt path, Z sighed, and he looked at her. "You okay?" he asked, worried.

"Yeah, just thinking," she replied, tracing the frost on the window with her finger. He nodded, letting the radio fill the silence for awhile.

A barn loomed into the view of the truck, and Jack slowed, watching for a driveway. Finally a winding gravel path forked from the road, and he turned onto it. They exited the truck, Z following behind him as he made his way to the barn.

Knocking on the wood, he took a step back, waiting. The door opened, and a grizzled old man peered at him.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Jack nodded.

"We're here about the ad in the paper," he responded. The old man bobbed his head, opening the door further.

"Come in, come in. They're back here," he said as he led them down the aisle between stalls. In the last one was a rustling noise, and he unlatched the top of the door, pulling it back so they could see inside.

A riot of colors and noise rose from the straw-covered floor as the puppies tumbled about. They watched for several moments, before Z laughed.

"Did you see that Jack? That golden one flipped the white one!" she crowed, pointing. He grinned, happy to hear her laugh again. The more they watched, the more smitten they grew, so with a nod, they watched as the old man unlatched the lower portion of the stall door, picking up the golden puppy and handing it over.

The pup looked at Z and Jack with a questioning gaze, before deciding they must be new playmates. As Z tried to snuggle it, it reared back, nibbling along her jaw. They thanked the old man, making their way back to the truck and climbing inside, Z gently restraining the pup as it struggled for a moment.

"What are we going to name it?" she asked as they turned back onto the dirt road. Jack shrugged, trying to remember how to get out.

"I dunno? Never named a dog before," he said. "Is it a boy or a girl?" A quick glance revealed their new family member as a girl, and they started running through the list.

* * *

Pulling into their own driveway, both Z and Jack were exasperated. No name had sounded good, and Jack was voting for just calling it 'Dog'. Z argued that it couldn't just be called dog.

"Sure it can. Just spell it out….D.O.G. Deogee." With that, the puppy looked up at him, cocking her head. Z laughed, and consented. He was going to fit into their lives just fine, she thought.


	9. Simplicity

Theme: Simplicity

Summary: He treasured their days off together.

* * *

A stray beam of light hit Jack's eyes, and he rolled over, trying to burrow back into sleep. A chuckle beside him finished the job that the light had started, and he raised his head, blearily glaring at the woman beside him. It was a small consolation that she was still yawning and stretching, the sheets pooling around her hips.

"Morning," she laughed, lifting Deogee onto the bed with them. The puppy wiggled joyfully between them, her furry body providing an amazing amount of heat, warding off the room's chill.

"Morning," he replied, leaning over the mutt to gently kiss her. He was still amazed about how beautiful she was in the early morning, hair slightly tousled, eyes bright from yawn-tears.

A yip let them both know that it was time to start the morning, and he scooped up the puppy in one hand, his sweats in another, and made his way down the hall. He listened as Z slid a robe on and worked her way to the kitchen, starting the coffee for him and tea for her. He tugged on the red sweats, watched carefully by the golden furball.

"I know, hang on. I don't have a fur coat like you," he explained, opening the door. Deogee launched herself out the door and off the porch, pausing briefly to do her morning constitutional. Daintily kicking the snow, she yipped happily, burrowing into the snow and wiggling herself a tunnel. He watched for several moments until the door opened again, admitting Z onto the porch. She handed him a steaming mug, the aroma waking him even more than the cold had.

"She loves the snow, doesn't she?" Z asked, watching the puppy launch herself into the air to catch snowflakes.

"Yeah…it's kinda cute," he relented, chuckling as the puppy slid on ice when she landed. Panting, the puppy staggered her way up the stairs, flopping at their feet. "Come on pup, lets go inside," he told her, opening the screen door. Deogee shook the excess snow off, trotting inside to claim her biscuit before curling under the table.

"You want a refill?" Z asked as she slid past him, her hand warm on his back. He nodded, handing her his mug as he sat at the table, nudging the puppy with his foot as he picked up the remote for the kitchen television for the morning news.

"Thanks," he offered as she pulled a chair beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. She took a lot longer to wake up in the morning, and her favorite method was continuing to doze, usually on him. He idly watched the news, taking notes about major disasters, before clicking it back off and watching Z snooze.

They rarely had the same days off, so he treasured the easy simplicity of their mornings together. Very little would actually get done today, just lounging together, but in his opinion, that was a lot better than spending the entire day without her.


	10. What if

Theme: What if…?

Summary: It was a risk of being a Ranger.

* * *

Jack muttered to himself as he loaded the dog food into the cart. Of course his phone would ring as he hand his hands full. As the ring tone went into it's second loop, he rummaged in his jeans, pulling out the phone and activating it.

"Landors." Despite being a civilian for awhile now, it was still habit to answer it like a communicator. The caller understood this, he was sure.

"Jack, it's Sky," the new Commander replied. Something in his voice made Jack pause.

"This isn't a social call, is it?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Still, he tried to ignore a nagging sensation as he put a pack of puppy biscuits in the cart, turning down the aisle to the checkout lanes.

"No, it isn't. You want formal or informal?" the other man questioned, compassion in his voice. It didn't suit Sky.

"Informal….give it to me plain," he replied as he handed the cashier his card.

"Okay. Z was on patrol, got caught up in some rough activity. She's more or less okay," Sky explained, attempting to reassure Jack.

"She better be. You wouldn't be calling if she were direly injured, you'd be meeting me at the house. What happened?" He accepted his receipt and card, pushing the cart towards the truck to unload it.

"Broken arm. Dr. Felix is putting her on desk duty for the next eight weeks, then he'll see how she's healing." Silence filled the line for a moment, then "Jack?"

"Yeah, I'm still here," he answered, pulling out his keys to start the ignition. "Is she finishing off her shift?"

"No, I've sent her to clock out. You want to pick her up?" the Commander inquired.

"Yeah, let her know I'm on my way. She's off tomorrow, right?" he asked as he backed out.

"Tomorrow and the day after…I don't want to face her wrath at being confined to desk duty anytime soon," Sky joked.

"Alright, I'll be there in….half an hour, if traffic's good. See you then," Jack replied as he prepared to hang up the phone. As he navigated traffic, he thought about all the things that could have gone wrong…what if she had walked into a gang fight? Bullets were nothing to sneeze at, he knew.

His mind ran through thousands of possibilities, hundreds of scenarios, millions of 'what if' scenes. But it boiled down to three simple things, really. He couldn't protect her forever, if it was her time to go, nothing on this planet could stop it, and the simple fact that it was a risk of being a Ranger. Each and every one of them knew that by wearing the uniform, you accepted the risks. One of those risks was severe personal injury and possible death.

And he respected her all the more for accepting those risks.


	11. Competition

Theme: Competition

Summary: The team never felt the same after he left.

* * *

Z alternated glares between her neon yellow cast and the mound of paperwork on the boring desk in front of her. Man, desk duty sucked. She prodded the stack with a finger, sighing in dismay when it didn't disappear. That meant she actually had to read through them.

They were application files for the Green position on the C-Squad. She sighed, remembering the frustration that had resulted from the last two team shifts.

After Jack left, Commander Cruger had promoted Sky to Red, and Bridge to Blue, which left open a slot as Green, since neither Syd nor Z wanted it. After much competition and interviews, reviews of files and watching the cadets, it was finally decided to permit SOPHIE to join the team as a Green Ranger.

And again, the B-Squad had to adjust to having a new team member on the lists. It wasn't really too bad, but it was a little frustrating. They had all come together as a cohesive unit, explicitly trusting each other. Then Jack left, though she didn't blame him, he had found something better. But it still left a gaping wound in the team dynamics. Still, they reworked the team until SOPHIE fit in as best as anyone could expect, and slowly, they became a single unit again.

Then Supreme Commander Birdie retired, and SPD HQ decided to promote Cruger, whom in his own turn, promoted Sky to Base Commander. Again, the roster changed, this time Bridge shining in Red, SOPHIE in Blue, and a blank spot for the Green. When questioned by Sky why she didn't want to move up in the team ranks, she calmly informed him that it was her decision, and that was that. Syd was too attached to the Pink Power to release the mutual grip, so they had again scrounged and reviewed and watched as C-Squad cadets jockeyed and volleyed for the position. Finally it was given to Alexandra Hashiba, often called Alex, whom proudly accepted the Green Power.

But it still left a hole in C-Squad, a hole that she was to start to fill by sorting out the papers on her desk, marking candidates that she felt were worthy of the position. Growling to herself, she awkwardly grasped a stack of papers, starting to sort through them.

Too bad Jack was insistent on not returning to SPD. He would have helped her find a replacement…actually, he would have taken the Green spot, and this would never have happened.

She sighed, missing the easy team dynamics when he was still around. The team just never felt the same after he left.


	12. Denial

Theme: Denial

Summary: No, she couldn't go through that again. Never again.

* * *

She found herself down the eighth aisle of the store, staring in hopelessness at the pregnancy tests. She tried her hardest to tell herself no, that it couldn't be, they had used protection lately. But her mind always teased back.

'Then why are you two weeks late?' it questioned.

'Stress. From work. Or maybe I'm sick. That would explain the nausea,' she argued back.

'You know I'm right. Go ahead and grab a box. Take the test. See if you're wrong. I dare you.'

She gazed at the box in her hands, trying vainly to put it back. She was fine. So what if she was a little late?

---------------------------------------

No, no, no. She couldn't do this again. She sat on the edge of the tub, ignoring the tears that rolled down her cheeks as she watched the words light up the screen. She couldn't go through that agony again.

Maybe the test was wrong. It happened sometimes, right? She grabbed the second stick, unwrapping it. Please, dear god, let the first one be wrong. She set the stopwatch function on her watch, pacing the small bathroom.

When the timer beeped, she jumped, jerked out of her contemplations. Silencing the alarm, she looked at the stick, moaning at the words. She slid down the wall, hugging her knees. She couldn't go through it again.

She thought of the roller coaster ride of emotions that they had gone on last time. Joy at being pregnant, amazement at the miracle, and a little frightened at the prospect. Sheer and uncontrollable terror at feeling her stomach cramp that afternoon, sharp enough to make her drop the dish she was drying. The helplessness at realizing that their dream was just as shattered as the blue glass all over the floor. There was no way that she could endure that a second time. It would crush her, she was sure of it.

A flood of calm washed over her, and she carefully picked up the sticks, wrapping them in tissue and cramming them back in the box. Then she buried it under the junk mail in the kitchen trash, tranquilly washing her hands in the sink.

And sat on the couch until Jack came home.


	13. Perception

Theme: Perception

Summary: Something was wrong, he could tell.

* * *

His truck rumbled down the road, oblivious to his musings. Something wasn't right at home. He wasn't sure what exactly was out of place, but it wasn't something to rush home over. Just a nagging sense of unease in the back of his mind, just enough to keep him from checking the mail on his way up the drive.

He pulled in, noting that Deogee was pawing at the front door. Yup, something wasn't right here. Senses on high alert, he slid the key in the oaken protector, letting the adolescent pup in and shutting it behind him.

She was sitting on the couch, staring blankly into space. Her posture was wrong, too tense, as if awaiting a blow. Her head was tipped down, appearing defeated. This wasn't the Z he was used to, his Z that was proud and defiant, strong and capable. It was as if someone took his Z and transformed her into a polar opposite.

He heard Deogee rummaging in the kitchen, but ignored her, focused instead on Z.

"Baby, you okay?" he asked, stepping into the room. Slowly, she turned to him, eyes bright.

"No, I'm not," she answered, voice steady. Fear wrapped a tendril around his heart, and he knelt on the floor, covering her hands with his own.

"What's wrong," was all he asked, but she crumpled on him, trusting him to catch her as she slid off the couch. He cradled her, bewildered. He rocked and petted her hair, murmuring reassurances in her ear as she cried. She was trying to explain, something about the store, and some sort of test, but was crying too badly to get the words out properly.

Confused, he wondered if she had failed some sort of test at work, but immediately dismissed the idea. Sky had given her excellent marks on her last evaluation, stating that she was a star Ranger at the Base. Besides, today she had called in sick. It wasn't the first day, the last week she had been queasy. If it continued much longer, he was going to insist on Dr. Felix taking a look at her.

Deogee whimpered at his elbow, and he hushed her, concentrating on Z. The dog pawed him, crying, and he looked down at the 'toy' she had found.

"Oh no."

With that, Z looked up at him, eyes watery and confused. He picked up the stick, looking at Z for answers. She nodded, swallowing hard. There was no more denying it, no more trying to tell herself it was okay, it would be okay.

"Oh, baby, why didn't you tell me?" he asked as he held her. She mumbled something about just finding out today, and suddenly, the feeling clicked into place.

That single word made everything clear.

"Positive"


	14. Chance

Theme: Chance

Summary: That was all they wanted, just a chance.

* * *

Déjà vu washed over him as he sat in the waiting room, idly wondering if he would ever regain feeling in his hand. Z was clutching his fingers tightly, almost grinding them together, as she watched the clock slowly tick away the seconds. 

Kat was running late, the nurse had said. She would be with them in a moment, after she had settled her other patient. A shiver shook Z, and he kissed her fingers.

"It'll be okay, I promise," he whispered. She nodded miserably, and he patted his lap, indicating for her to join him. As if she were a little girl, she climbed into his lap, resting her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, providing silent comfort and undeniable protection.

They stayed like this until Kat made her way into the room, looking at the two of them. "Z? You ready?" she asked, opening the door.

"Yeah, I guess," was her answer, and with a kiss farewell to Jack, she made her way into the other room.

As Jack smirked to himself about ceiling tiles, he decided this time to count floor tiles, trying to keep worry at bay. They just wanted this one chance, this one attempt at happiness. Was that too much to ask for?

As he stared at the floor, the cream color reminding him of the nursery walls, he wondered. Kat had said that the last one had failed due to a genetic problem. With their screwy genetics anyway, did they even have a chance? He just wanted to be able to see Z holding their baby, just once, that was all that he asked for.

Just one chance.


	15. Truth

Theme: Truth

Summary: The truth was right there in front of them, if they were willing to accept it.

* * *

The last ten weeks had been nerve-wracking, but otherwise uneventful. Upon learning the news, Sky had immediately ordered Z on twelve weeks of medical leave, brooking no argument from the Yellow Ranger.

"You will listen to me, Elizabeth. This is for your health, your child's health, and Jack's health. You will take the medical leave, and the only reason that I want to see you set foot on this base is for your medical exams. Am I clear on this?" he had barked, silently being backed by Bridge, SOPHIE, Alex and Syd. Seeing no other alternative, she had reluctantly taken the leave, instead fretting quietly at home.

Jack had done his best to help her, but with still working, it was hard to be at home with her during the day. But she had found that Deogee loved agility, and had been running her through a small agility course that Jack set up in the backyard.

But today was supposed to be the major test. Kat slicked her stomach with the gel again, moving the transducer until she saw a clear image.

"Great news Z. See here," she asked as she pointed out a quickly fluttering motion. "That's the baby's heart…your risk of miscarriage is almost nil at this point." The doctor beamed at the Ranger, willing her to accept the truth.

"You're serious?" Z asked, astounded. The tiny motion on the screen held her captive. Last week that hadn't been there…when had it started it's first beats?

"Yup. The risk of losing it is about 98, but I want to continue weekly checks until we're completely out of the woods, okay?"

"Yeah….can you hear the heartbeat?" she asked, eyes searching Kat's. The feline nodded. "Can you get Jack? He'll want to see this," she whispered.

A moment later, Jack was beside her, worry along every line in his frame. She smiled at him, pointing at the screen a moment later.

"Kat says that we're likely to keep this one, since it's heart is beating. Isn't that great?" she asked, smiling at him. Jack stared at her, then turned to Kat, silently asking confirmation.

The doctor nodded, pointing out the fluttering on the screen. "You want to hear it?" she asked, grinning. It was great to tell them this news. She pushed the monitor out of the way, grabbing the fetal Doppler and angling it, trying to locate the beat. Suddenly, the sound of tiny galloping hooves filled the room, and she nodded to herself.

"That's his heart?" Z asked, eyes bright.

"Yup. It's beating about 138 beats per minute. That's right on target for what we're looking for. Trust me, everything that I can see is indicating a perfectly normal, perfectly healthy baby."

She willed them to see the truth that was in front of them, willing them to accept it. But only time would tell.


	16. Wish

Theme: Wish

Summary: As the comet streaked across the sky, he wished upon it.

Laying in the yard, watching the starry heavens rotate, the young couple felt at peace. Everything was just as they were hoping for, had ever wanted. They had their own home, rebuilt and lovingly restored to its former glory. They had a dog, well, a puppy on the cusp of adulthood, mature enough to be beautiful instead of cute, but young enough yet to still be awkward at times.

They both had jobs that they loved, and jobs that promised a very successful future. They had a new baby on the way, and as he thought about it, Jack shifted slightly, resting a hand on the swollen mound and felt the baby kick gently in return. Z grumbled, but was smiling. They had decided not to find out the sex, although Kat offered every other week.

Syd had joyfully broken the news to them earlier today that she was four weeks along in her own pregnancy, and Bridge joked that it must be something in SPD's water. They had dutifully offered their congratulations, but laying in the dark, everything else faded away.

Z shivered slightly, and Jack sat up, offering to take her inside. She declined, watching instead the stars as they twinkled merrily.

"There's supposed to be a comet tonight, and I want to see it. Someone once told me that if you wished upon a comet, it would come true," she explained, accepting the blanket he offered.

So they sat up later, watching the night life, and the heavens as the moon rose above them. Seeing something odd, he started to point it out to Z, only to realize that she was soundly asleep. He smiled at her, gently kissing her forehead before watching the comet streak past. Remembering what she had said about wishes, he decided to wish on it.

The fiery trail faded from the sky, but he was already wrapping her up in the blanket and carrying her inside, trusting the comet to make his wish come true.

_Please, just let us stay like this forever. _


	17. History

Theme: History

Summary: Teaching sucked.

* * *

Z pushed open the doors to the classroom, watching warily as the children quieted down almost immediately. She was slowly learning not to trust the little demons. As if it could read her mind, the baby delivered a swift, hearty kick to her spine.

"Okay class, if you'll remember, we left off on the history of Rangers. Now, I assume that you all are wanting to one day wear a Morpher, correct?" she asked, noting that most of the kids raised their hands.

"If you want to wear that Morpher, then you need to realize the history behind it, and why knowing history can prevent it from happening again in the future." Sam raised his hand.

"Yes Sam? You have a question?"

"Yeah. Why bother learning history? It's not like it's important anyway," he griped, slouching in his chair. Sam was quite bright, and willing to apply himself to excellent results when he chose to, but history seemed hard for him to grasp. Z smiled to herself as she remembered Sam from the future, and was willing to bet that _he_ thought history was rather important.

"Because history has a nasty little habit of repeating itself if you're not careful. Okay, you all remember what happened to A-Squad, correct?" Her students nodded, and she continued. "Now imagine if we forgot what happened. Someone later down the line might decide that Rangers should not be arrested, and release them. What would happen then?" she asked.

"They would get loose, and destroy SPD again?" Victoria Blevins offered.

"Very good Tori. So it's important to remember our history, and strive to maintain the examples set by our ancestors. Now, who remembers what team we left off with yesterday?" she asked as she sat on the edge of her desk. Man, did her feet ache. She was so gonna hurt Sky for sticking her with teaching duty until she took maternity leave.

"The Turbo Rangers had just been defeated by Divatox, and she was running away to a meeting with some Dark guy," Victor prompted her.

"Very good! Now, the Rangers are without any powers, and they now know that an entire federation of evil exists. So what do they do? They steal a spaceship, and head for deep space."

* * *

"Okay, your homework assignment is to ask your parents what team of Rangers they remember, and why. Due on my desk when you come in tomorrow!" she called after the stampeding rush of children.

A chuckle made her look up at the open windows, where Jack was leaning in. "They gone for the day?" he asked despite knowing the answer.

"Yeah, finally. How come Syd isn't stuck with teaching?" she asked as she packed her things, ready to go home.

"Because she has the dubious honor of being the Commander's wife," he retorted before vanishing. She sighed, shaking her head as she made her way to the main doors. All of them had changed so much since first accessing the Morphing Grid, and all for the better, in her opinion.

Watching Bridge wave as he came in for the night shift, she grinned. Yeah, it was very important to know your history.


	18. Change

Theme: Change

Summary: Nothing stayed the same for long.

* * *

Watching Z gently push the swing into motion, Jack almost forgot the pumpkin that he was supposed to be carving for the festivities later tonight. The seasons were changing, their relationship was changing, and Z herself was changing. 'I guess it's true, what they say about the only constant being change itself,' he mused, turning back to the orange vegetable that he was gutting.

Being so far out, they didn't get trick-or-treaters, so Z volunteered them to do trick-or-treat duty at SPD. Every year kids seemed to flock to the gate of the Base, begging for candy. Finally, Sky elected someone each year to handle the mass of children, and Z, becoming restless while confined to non-active duty, quickly volunteered them for the job.

A snuffling at his shoulder made him look up, where Deogee was trying to decide if her daddy was doing something fun or not really. Grinning, he offered her a pumpkin-gut covered hand, which she promptly wrinkled her nose at.

"Didn't I tell you it would be gross?" Z questioned from her spot on the swing. Deogee gently wagged her bushy tail before trotting off the porch, sniffing intently. Carving the final touches, Jack turned the pumpkin to show Z.

"Nice…how'd you learn to do that?" she asked, pushing herself to her feet. She stood for a second, letting her body rebalance before making her way to him.

"Ah, here and there. You like it?" he questioned. He had sculpted the flesh into a replica of their SPD badges, a fitting tribute to the Base.

"Yeah, and I think Sky will too. You ready to go get changed?" she answered as she made her way into the house. He called Deogee, pouring kibble into her dish before going down the hallway to their bedroom. He heard the water rushing in the bathroom, heard her sing softly as she washed.

It was funny…she never used to sing in the shower at SPD. She didn't start until she had moved fulltime into the house. He pulled out his costume, wrapping it up into a bundle as the water shut off, and he heard the shower curtain pushed back. Opening the door, he handed her a towel, admiring her form as she dried off. He always thought of pregnant women as ungainly and awkward, but Z was breathtaking right now. She glowed, lit from inside with a stunning brilliance. Her body had gently curved to accommodate the growing form inside her, and he paused on his way into the shower, resting a hand on her belly and gently pressing a kiss to the flesh.

When he emerged from the shower, Z had already changed, choosing a princess outfit for herself, and was applying a final dusting of glitter across her cheeks.

He smirked, sliding on jeans and a white button up shirt, sticking a sticky nametag on the fabric. He padded from the bathroom barefoot, rummaging in his drawer for socks. That at least never changed…he refused to fold and neatly put away socks. Why bother, when you were going to rummage to find a pair later?

Z looked up, confused. "What are you supposed to be?" she asked. Without a word, he pointed to his nametag, leaning a little closer so she could read it.

"Oh, that is so bad Jack! At least your sense of humor hasn't matured any!" she laughed as she slid on her shoes.

The nametag read "O'Lantern".


	19. Triumph

Theme: Triumph

Summary: They had finally made it.

* * *

The sound of sleet hitting the windows woke Z Landors from her doze, and she started, looking around the room quickly.

There they were. Jack was asleep in the rocking chair, the newest family member watching the world quietly, resting on his chest, eyes taking in everything.

She shifted to better watch them, her heart bursting with pride. A week ago, her water finally broke, and with it, a flood of paranoia. She adamantly refused to be driven to the Base, hyperventilating at one point. Finally Jack had conceded the point, contacting Kat.

Since the Base was quiet, the doctor agreed to come out their way to keep an eye on the birth. Since the pregnancy had gone without a hitch, she had classified Z as a low-risk.

The baby sneezed, and Jack snapped awake, the hand that had been resting on his leg coming up to protect her. Quickly scanning the room for any threats, he relaxed again, looking down at her.

"Now why did you go and wake up your daddy? He was having a really great dream about your mommy," he murmured as he started rocking the chair again. The baby blinked at him, and he chuckled. "You'll understand when you're older."

"Are you sure she will?" Z mused from her spot on the bed. Jack turned to look at her, then back down at the baby.

"See, and you woke up mommy too. Guess we'd better go say hi, huh?" he asked, carefully carrying her over.

"You know, she still needs a name," she reminded him as they settled the baby on the bed between them on her back. She moved her arm for a moment before fussing.

"I know," Jack replied as Z picked her back up, settling the baby on her chest. The baby sniffled a moment, then relaxed, watching her daddy with big eyes.

Deogee jumped on the foot of the bed, checking the area for the baby before carefully lying down, watching the newborn with full-fledged curiosity. Jack chuckled. "Don't suppose we could name her like we did Deogee?" he asked, offering his finger to the baby. She latched on firmly, content with physical contact with the two of them.

"No. We've ruled out so many. What was your mother's name, do you remember?" Z asked, an idea forming. They had already ruled out Kendell several weeks prior.

"Monica, I think," he replied. As he finished his sentence, the baby sneezed sharply, looking at him. Jack and Z looked at each other, then at their baby.

"Monica huh?" Z laughed.

"Guess so," Jack replied, an intense pride surging through him. They had overcome so much in their lives, and all the heartbreak the last year was behind them. He had a beautiful wife that he adored, and a precious new daughter that lit up his world like never before. It couldn't get any better than this.


	20. Let Me Tell You A Story

Theme: "Let Me Tell You A Story"

Summary: Why couldn't she ever just go to sleep like a normal child?

* * *

Jack laid awake in the twilight, listening to Monica babble in her room. Why couldn't the child just go to sleep? Usually she sat in her bed for about an hour, babbling to her stuffed dog, before finally falling into slumber.

But tonight she was pushing two hours. Pretty soon Z would ask him to get tell her a story to settle her down. In about five…four…three…two…

"Jack," Z mumbled as she rolled over, "go tell her a story, please!" Did he know his wife or what?

"Alright, I'll be back in a little bit," he promised, kissing her cheek as he fumbled for his sweats on the bottom of the bed.

Upstairs, Monica was telling Fluffy something about toast, and Jack paused, thinking of his old teammate. Bridge had recently met a woman who complimented him perfectly, and had mental shields like iron, or so Bridge said. He'd come over for dinner a couple nights ago, and told Monica all about toast. The buttery kind.

He knocked on her door, smothering a laugh as she gasped and dove under the covers, if the rustling was any indication. "Yes Daddy?" she asked so innocently.

"Why are you still up?" he asked as he pushed open the door. Sure enough, she was neatly tucked in, covers up under her chin, and Fluffy's ear peeking out of the comforter.

She sighed, sitting up. "I'm not tired yet Daddy. Could you tell me a story?" she asked, flashing a puppy-dog look in his direction. He caved, as usual.

"What about?" he asked as he sat on the edge of her bed. She thought for a moment, then nodded.

"About Mommy," she asked, settling back into her pillows for the expected story.

Jack smiled, his mind quickly working out the story. Then he started, working the story to suit a young child.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess, whom loved her parents very much. But one day, something bad happened."

Monica's eyes got big. "Was it a chimera?" she asked breathlessly.

"Um, yeah, it was a chimera. But it left her without a daddy or a mommy, and she decided that she would run away, and see what the world looked like. And she stumbled into a poor street rat, but she liked him, and decided to see what adventures that they could have together. But he did something very bad, and was going to the dungeons. The princess decided that she couldn't let that happen, so they found a special power, and used it to defend each other. And they fell in love, and lived happily ever after," he finished, hoping the short story would work.

Sure enough, she was asleep, and he carefully stood up, praying that she wouldn't wake up. He made his way to her door, quietly shutting it, before releasing his held breath.

"And what happened to the princess's prince?" a soft voice asked behind him. He turned, catching Z's hands and holding them as they made their way back downstairs.

"Well, let me tell you a story…"


End file.
